IBC 13 targets 85 percent viewership share
March 7, 2019 Kat de Castro IBC 13, the home of the PBA and NBA games and the top-rating and award-winning shows, is targeting an 85 percent audience share this year—out goal to make an impact in the industry, said network president and CEO Kat de Castro. The IBC executive admitted, however, that the network faces an uphill climb if it wants to stand on equal footing with industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA 7, and win the three-way network war. “Our goal is simply to get our own share of the audience base.” Improved ratings According to Kantar Media, the Kaibigan network averaged 60 percent in all-day audience share, or 30 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45 percent and GMA’s 30 percent. De Castro said the network intends to keep improving its ratings in the hope of inching closer to its two rival networks, who together hold more than 60 percent of the Philippines’ audience share. De Castro said this could be achieved by “creating shows with excellent production values.” Some of the Kaibigan network’s additional programs to its first quarter lineup for this year are the noontime children's drama series “Flora Vega,” the afternoon fantasy drama series “Zylona,” the phenomenal primetime fantasy drama “Rapunzel” and the SMAC-produced primetime family drama “Bukas May Kahapon,” the family comedy series “Hapi House.” and the political satire “Sic O'Clock News.” For the top-rating game and reality shows, there are “Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?,” “Talent ng Bayan” and “Battle of the Brains.” For musical variety shows, there are “Sarah G. Live,” “Talents Academy” and “SMAC Pinoy Ito!,” plus the talk show “The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way!.” Its news and current affairs has four new programs: “Tutok 13”; “Oh My Gising!”; “Bitag Live”; “Veronica Files”; “Crime Desk”; and “OOTD: Opisyal of the Day,” plus the upcoming new season of “Cooltura.” Espinosa said the network could use more star power, although it has already signed big names in the industry such as Cesar Montano, Robin Padilla and Sarah Geronimo. “That issue will be addressed at some point in time,” he said. “For now we are concentrating on good stories.” One of the shows was “P.O.13”—IBC 13’s noontime musical variety show. Featuring Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar, every Sunday at 11:30 a.m. Although “P.O.13’s” time slot will dominate with the leading noontime musical variety show “ASAP Natin 'To,” the two shows are the direct same competitors, said IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante. New noontime show “In terms of concept, we’re more of a musical variety show, which ‘P.O.13’ is,” he told the Inquirer. “We will offer a series of a song and dance segments.” “P.O.13” is part of the network’s efforts to beef up its daytime program lineup, Galvante explained. “Like what Jose Avellana said in the Ad Congress, ‘May uso ang prime time, ang uso na ngayon anytime.’ We’ll give our daytime programming the same importance we’ve been giving our prime time.”